Nickola Conagher
Nickola is a half Patapon half Zoni who lives in Patapolis, the Patapon village, with his wife and 7 year old daughter, Maimi and Maddie. Appearance He is a normal Patapon with a mullet like haircut. His alternate clothing consists of brown sleeves on his arms and legs with a brown cape. He also wears a normal Patapon helmet with a green bandana tied to it. In his Zoni form he is blue and his eye color is a greenish blue color. He has butter fly wings on his back that let him be able to fly. In his dark form his eye is red and red and black aura go around him. Items/Equipment Nickola uses a Golden Sword in combat. It's not the strongest sword in the world, but it is a fast swinger. He wears a helmet with horns that have the Playstation button symbols on it. When Nickola gets hurt or is in a dark area, his helmet will start to glow. His Helmet contains spirits that have the power to use the Patapon War drums. He can use all the commands at will, and use them to an advantage. Attacks/Abilitys Normal Form Sword Slash: Nickola Swings his sword very fast at his foes, dealing lots of damage over time. Ki Blast: A Newly learned move from his friend, Ipamon. He shoots Ki, energy, blasts at his foe. The bast can do little or large amounts of damage. Patapon Spirit: Nickola's energy becomes stronger, his helmet shoots out Playstation Button symbols at his foe at a fast rate. This attack causes anyone to get staggered and take lots of damage. Bowling Ball: This attack does lots of damage, Nickola summons a huge ball of energy and throws it like a bowling ball at his foe. A downside to it, is that it can be dodged pretty easily. Sudden Intelligence: Nickola can become very smart when around technology or when needed to solve a math problem or puzzle. Drum healing: Nickola is able to heal nearby friends by chanting the defend command (Chaka Chaka Pata Pon). They will start to glow green as they heal. Zoni Form Flight: Nickola is able to fly at high speeds in his Zoni form. Though he can only go so high. Electric Shock: Zonis are able to shoot powerful electric shocks at their foes. Nickola is also able to do this, the only downside is that it is not as powerful as a normal Zoni would shoot. Electic Ki Blast: Nickola can also use his Ki blast in his Zoni form. The Blast has electricity flowing trough it causing lots of damage to anyone who gets hit buy it. Not to mention lots of Stagger. Heal: Nickola can also heal friends by placing his hands on them, his hands starts to glow as they heal. Dark Form Dark Ki Blast:This attack is much more stronger then his normal ki blast. When hit, this will do lots of damage and could even kill someone with one hit. Red Zoni Nickola is able to combine his Zoni and Dark from to create a Red Zoni. This from is very strong but it uses up alot of enegry. Nickola can bearly use the form because it puts alot of stress onto his body. Personality Nickola is always happy and cheerful. He loves to train and hangout with his friends. He is only sad when something gets him down or if a friend is hurt. He wants to become the hero of Patapolis but not for the fame or glory. He wants to be a hero because he has a fear of being forgotten and left behind. Nickola cares for his friends very much and will do all he can to help and protect them. Nickola Calls Ipamon the bigger brother he never had. Nickola cares very much for him and loves him as if he truly was his bigger brother. When Nickola is very depressed about something, he will drink lots of potions to try and make him forget about it. This never works, It nearly kills him. When Nickola is in his Zoni form he becomes playful and less serious about whats going on unless its about his friends or family. When Nickola is in his Dark form he becomes mean and attacks with brutality. He can sometimes control his anger and use it for good. Back Story Nickola was born in Patapolis. On the date of his birth his father, Dell Conagher, had to go away. The reason for him leaving is unknown. Meden had came to see Nickola's birth. When Meden first saw Nickola, she knew that he would become a brave and strong Patapon. He lived a normal life in Patapolis until the age of 9 when his mother, Victoria Conagher, disappeared. Meden, the Patapon priestess, ended up taking care of him. Until one day... he met Maimi. He ended up having a crush on Maimi for many months, until he finally confessed his feelings for her. Maimi kissed Nickola and they both ended up making love, and when Meden found out they were both punished for doing naughty things. They soon ended up getting married and having a daughter, Maddie . Nickola later found out he was half Patapon, half Zoni and could turn into a Zoni form that allows him to have some new powers. His Zoni form lets him have stronge resistance to electricity and cold weather. Soon he learnt that he had a dark powerful anger within him that once let out was hard to control. Soon he managed learn how to control his anger and will train to use it for good. After a while Nickola let go of his anger, this caused him to be unable to use his Dark form, unless he really gets mad. Relationships Maimi (Oc) Nickola's wife. They first met when they were little kids. They first became friends and played with each other. Maimi was gettting bullied and Nickola tried his best to protect her from them. They ended up falling in love with each other and soon getting married, as kids, and having a daughter. Maddie (Oc) Nickola's seven year old Daughter. Nickola loves Maddie very much. He is kind to her and always is willing to help her out. Ipamon Since Nickola first joined the Pata-Squad, he has gotten closer to Ipamon ever since. He calls him his brother and loves him as if he truly was his real brother. Nickola enjoys the moments when they hangout together. Kitzu Another one of Nickola's friends. Nickola always likes hanging out with Kitzu. He also calls Kitzu is brother. Nickola always lets Maddie hangout with him. Claude Another one of Nickola's friends. They seem to have a rivalry. They like to hang out and have duels with each other. Dell Conagher (Oc) Nickola's father. Nickola doesn't know his dad to well because he never met him as a child and only saw him recently only to find out he is a Kami. Victoria Conagher (Oc) Nickola's Mother. Nickola grow up with his mother until the age of nine when she suddenly went missing. She was never found. She was a Zoni, a type of smart fairy from space, she then came to Earth when Nickola discoved he could turn into a Zoni. Meden When Nickola's mother left, he was taken care by Meden. Nickola calls her auntie Meden sometimes.